Child's Play
by Rabidfarfgirl
Summary: This story was written to explain some things about Esste's real plans. This is rated PG-13 for violence and language. This is my first story here so please forgive any changes made. I'm still figuring this all out. Enjoy. And please R/R! =^_^=


Hello! This is Neko Lynn. =^_^= The following is a atory that came into my mind during class. So I decided to continue it. I'll probably be persecuted and punished for writing this but I had to do it. It was too tempting. Yes, the devil tempted me and I fell into his trap. =*_*= (drool) Farfie.  
  
Ah just kidding there. This is a fan fiction about Schwarz. This story is based on things in the bible but you really don't need to have read it to understand. And people who are religious, please don't hate me. You should already know what to expect since it is about Schwarz, and Farfie dear is in Schwarz. But if you didn't, then I am warning you now. I only rewrote a little something is all.  
  
I have added in some characters. Most will be explained later in the story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, Schwarz, or the Bible. If I did you would have heard about me by now and I would be rich. I am neither, so there you go.  
  
Notes: Thought = /words/ Telepathy = //words// Flash back = (words)  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
The rain continued to poor, drenching the streets of Dublin. A lone boy, slouched over, jogged through the downpour as quickly as possible.  
  
Stopping, he turned into a building unmarked. Once inside, he removed the hood revealing blinding white hair. His golden eyes scanned about the room taking everything in. The lighting was just sufficient enough for him to see that he was alone.  
  
He marched forward at a brisk pace, heading toward one of the back rooms joining off of the long hallway.  
  
The building he was in use to be an old psychiatric ward. What an ironic place for him to be.  
  
As he walked down the hall, he stretched out his hand, bushing his fingertips along it as he went.  
  
"Marbles across the floor. Shattered glass; find the door." His whispers echoed loud in his ears. "The mind gives up. All is lost." He hissed as a splinter stabbed into his pinky, but let it be and continued on. "Don't give in. Death waits with sin."  
  
He stopped at a door. Looking up he found a sign nailed to it saying Records.  
  
Hesitantly he reached up to turned the knob. It was locked. For a moment he stood there in thought, just starring at the door. There suddenly came a small scraping sound from inside, and then a click as the knob turned.  
  
He cautiously pushed the door open finding it to be very heavy. When he walked in, the door closed on it's own causing him to jump at the sudden bang. After his nerves settled, he looked about the room. It was full of shelves and filing cabinets. Every thing was covered in dust. No one had touched it in years.  
  
Stealth-fully he crept over to the filing cabinets, seeing some open and still having files in them. He didn't know what happened to cause the place to be shut down, but he did know that it had been serious enough for them to have left in a hurry, leaving things behind and never coming back for them. He just hoped what he was looking for was still there.  
  
He started pulling open every draw, skimming over every file till he stopped and pulled one out. Briefly looking at its contents he snapped in shut and stuffed it in his book bag that had been hidden under the raincoat. Shouldering his bag again, and replacing his raincoat back over top, he quickly jogged out of the room and back into the wet streets. Not wanting to spend any more time around the place, he moved off toward the busier side of town leaving the old warehouses and abandoned buildings that continuing to hind their secrets from the minds of society.  
  
~~~  
  
It was too late. He didn't have ay time to doge the attack. The claws caught him hard under the chin causing him to left off the ground from the force and fly back wards. Upon impacting the ground, the whole building began to shake.  
  
The building collapsed into the bay.  
  
Slowly the waters swallowed him from the world. The cold depth all that existed, but an odd kind of warmth surrounded him, protecting from hypothermia.  
  
He watched the light above fade away as he sunk further into the depths. He soon blocked out the sight, accepting his death, and giving into the water fighting to get into his lungs.  
  
A small pocket of bubbles floated to the surface and promptly popped.  
  
~~~  
  
Nagi looked up to the sun shining in his eyes. Seagulls hovered overhead, calling to each other and looking for some stray food to eat. The soft lapping of water, splashed lightly over his legs.  
  
Slowly he sat up and looked about. He couldn't remember how long he had been lying there. Images floated in and out of his mind.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Darts flew in his direction. He got ready to stop them, but the floor suddenly moved and collapsed underneath him. Nagi felt himself falling toward the sea. He braced himself for the hit.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Nagi held his head at the pain that was there. It was the same way as when he had first used his powers: a splitting headache in the frontal lobes causing him to nearly pass out.  
  
Once the headache started to disappear, Nagi pushed himself up into a standing position. His legs were wobbly from the exertion he had put on them earlier, but it was manageable.  
  
He looked over the ocean reflecting the blue sky above it and what few clouds were there. How something so deadly could look so beautiful.? He never understood that irony. Maybe God was the only one that could, though he doubted that Farfarello, or any of the others, would agree on that thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Snow slowly floated down to the ground, covering it lightly with a thin layer of white fluff. The trees were frosted to a light crystal blue. The wind was chilly but slightly warmed by the glowing sun shining threw the thin clouds. The wind lightly played with his white hair.  
  
He always thought the mountains were pretty like this in the early spring.  
  
Sheep grazed in the lower fields where grass still poked through.  
  
No cars, people, or busy cities. He preferred the open land then those other things that seemed to attract people like flies to trash. He never understood it. But of course, no one had ever explained it to him or even bothered to tell him anything for that matter. No, they just wanted him to be like the sheep. Eat, sleep, and enjoy the passing days.  
  
He hated sheep.  
  
/Esste./ 


End file.
